Who Knew?
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: To the song Who Knew by Pink. This is the story of Ash reflecting on his journey with Misty. This is written as if each season was one year. Please Read and Review. Thank, You!


You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

_She was the first person I ever met on my journey and she was the one that promised me she would never leave. _

_"Why are you following me?" I questioned her. _

_"Mmmmyyy.. bike.. yeah.. I'm holding you accountable for my bike. I'm going to follow you until you pay me back," she stated. _

_"Whatever."_

_It wouldn't be until much later that I started to believe her. In fact, it wouldn't be long until I completely forgot why she was following me. I hate to admit it, but I liked having her around. She had no longer become annoying to me anymore. She was my best friend and we had been through so much that I didn't look at her the same way. We made fun of each other, but deep down, I knew we didn't mean it and that it was all in good fun. I believed everything she said to me, and that's what hurt the most. She never knew it, but she had more power of my emotions than I did. If I was sad, she could cheer me up, and it was her who was able to make me feel horrible about myself. Her leaving never crossed my mine ever, but it wasn't until that faithful day on Trovita Island I realized she could very well possibly leave. _

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

_"You saved my little sister, how can I ever repay you?" Rudy, the Trovita Island gym leader asked her. _

_"Oh, it's no big deal. You don't owe me anything," Misty replied. She was always modest. _

_"How about dinner?" he offered._

_WOAH, hold it. Dinner??? Who did this guy think he was? Wait a minute... why do I care? I shouldn't care...no, Misty can make decisions for herself...yeah.. don't worry, Ash. _

_"That sounds nice. Dinner it is then," Misty accepted. _

_"Excellent. I will come get you around 7. Okay?"_

_"Okay. Thank you." _

_"No, thank YOU." _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

_I was sitting in the lobby of the pokemon center, flipping through a trainer's magazine when Misty walked through the sliding doors. "How was the dinner?" I asked her. _

_"It was good. Rudy is a good cook, and the pokemon gym is amazing. He's a really good trainer," she gushed. Ugh.. who cares about stupid Rudy? _

_She walked over and sat down on the couch next to me and sighed. She looked like she was thinking about something important that was really bothering her. _

_"You okay?" I asked her. _

_"Me? Um.. yeah...," she responded, but I didn't believe her, I knew her well enough to know when something was bothering her. _

_"I don't believe you, Mist." _

_"I suck at hiding it, don't I?" she laughed. _

_"Yeah." I started at her, waiting for her to reply. "So, what's on your mind?"_

_"It's Rudy. He offered to let me stay," she explained. _

_"Stay? That sounds fun. I'll meet you at the match tomorrow," I replied, but little did I know, she was talking about forever. _

_"No, Ash. Not for the night. For a long time... as in I wouldn't be coming back with you and Tracy," she corrected me. _

_"What? Misty, you can't do that!" I yelled. _

_"And why not?" she was steaming angry now. _

_"Because... because..I don't know, " I couldn't get myself to say the words I needed to say so badly. "So what did you decide?" _

_"I'm not sure... I'm supposed to tell him tomorrow. I was going to sleep on it." _

_"Oh. Okay. Well, whatever you choose, I hope you are happy." It was the least I could say. _

_"Thanks, Ash. I always knew you were a great friend. Good night," she said waving goodbye as she got up and headed to bed. _

_"Night Misty." I waved. And when she was out of earshot, "I don't want you to leave because I.. I need you," _

_I got lucky, because the next day after the match, Misty told me she had decided that she wouldn't stay. When we were saying goodbye, Rudy told me I was a lucky guy. I didn't understand what he meant, but I do know. I was lucky to have Misty around so long, because she was the best friend I could ever have. _

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

_I'__ll never forget when I became the Chosen One. She was there beside me, risking her life because I was too headstrong to sit back and create a plan. Instead I decided to go straight into a storm because I thought I could start my mission right now. She warned me of my stupid actions, but I never listened. I wanted to be victorious and I was going to ignore her just to do it. When me and the boat driver got stranded, she came with Melody and Tracy rescuing me, once again. She made some comment that made Melody laugh about "Welcome to her life", but I didn't understand that she meant it was saving me. _

_When Lugia, with me and Pikachu atop him, was shot down later that day,I remember plunging into the freezing cold water. To this day, I don't know who saved me, but I have this strange feeling it was Misty, because while unconscious, I had a dream with her in it. In my dream, her and I were swimming in the ocean and I tried to hold my breath and she dragged me up through the surface when she freaked out because I was down there too long. It slowly made me realize how stupid some of my actions were and how I put my life at risk so many times, freaking her out. She was my friend and I could only imagine how she would feel if I was gone. I knew if it was me and she were gone, I would be devastated. I would never be able to "accidently" brush my hand against her soft skin or watch her sleep in the middle of the night like I do sometimes. And, I would have lost my best friend. _

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

_An adventure of ours had led us to a small town where there was a festival going on. During the festival, while Brock and Pikachu wandered around, Misty and I explored a little ourselves. While exploring, we happen to come across a fortune teller. I never believed in those things, they never made any sense and it was all fake. Misty, wanting to try for fun, dragged me into the tent and pushed me into a chair. She sat down next to me and the lady sitting in the chair looked up. _

_"Welcome. Have you come to seek your fortune?" She asked. _

_"Yes we have," Misty stated. _

_"Very well then. How about the you first Miss?" She suggested. _

_"Okay." _

_She gazed into her crystal ball and closed her eyes like she was really concentrating. Then she suddenly looked up at Misty. "You will soon come across an opportunity to reveal your true feelings to the one you care most about," the lady told Misty. _

_"OOOOooo," I teased. She slapped me on the arm, but I could see her face turning red. _

_"You next Mister," Once again, she looked into her crystal ball and closed her eyes. When she turned to me, she told me something that at the time I totally disregarded, but now I know it to be a statement I wish I would have listened to more clearly. "You child take things for granted and something most precious to you will be taken from you. You had your chances before to make up for your mistake, but this time, there will be not second chance. You should have counted your blessings of what you have before. Now, I'm sorry to say, you are too late." _

_After saying thank you, Misty and I left, laughing all the way back about the cooky fortune the lady had come up with. I wasn't going to lose anything, and Misty didn't have a crush on anyone. It was all stupid. _

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

_It was that day when I suddenly realized that I should have listened to what everyone said and the positions I had been put in. _

_"Are you Misty?" Nurse Joy asked when we entered the Pokemon center. _

_"Yes, that's me," Misty replied. _

_"I have a message from your sisters to call them immediately." _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

_"Hey, like, hi Misty!" Daisy greeted her sister. "I'm, like, so glad you called."_

_"What do you need?" Misty asked. _

_"We, like, one a free trip around the world from a beauty contest," Violet yelled from the side of the screen._

_"We, like, leave tomorrow and were wondering it you could, like watch the gym for us while we are gone," Daisy asked. _

_"I..can't.. I," Misty stuttered. _

_"Please Misty.. we HAVE to, like go on this trip," Daisy begged. _

_"I..."_

_"Really? Okay! Like, thanks! You're the best baby sis. Bye!" Daisy said before Misty could process what they had said. The screen went dark, leaving a frozen Misty staring at the screen._

_"Misty, I have this for you. It was destroyed when I got it, but the old Nurse Joy managed to fix it," Nurse Joy said, rolling a shiny, orange, all too familiar bike. _

_"My bike, " Misty gasped. _

_"Now you can home fast," I explained to her._

_"Whoop de do," she remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Then she ran out of the Pokemon center. What had I done wrong this time? Then it hit me: She didn't want to leave. I didn't owe her a bike anymore, but it was never about the bike. She could have gotten one a long a time ago. I bolted after her. _

_* * * * * * * * * _

_"Misty," I called out to her. She was sitting on a bench watching the lake. _

_"...." she remained silent staring out into the lake. _

_"Look, Misty, I'm sorry. I was an idiot. The bike was never important to you was it?" I asked her. _

_"No," she admitted, speaking for the first time. _

_"Misty. What was it about then? Why did you follow me? And why are you leaving? You promised me you would never leave me? Remember?" I questioned her. I could feel the hot tears stinging my eyes. She wasn't supposed to leave. She made a promise she would never leave. But, I slowly realized, that because she had her bike back, she didn't owe me anything. I didn't owe her a bike, so she didn't have to follow me until I payed her back for one. _

_"Ash," she sighed. "It was about the bike in the beginning, but I don't know when.. but sometime it switched. I followed you because you became my only friend. _

_I hugged her, because I was going to miss her dearly. She was the best friend I ever had. I couldn't just see her go now. She really couldn't leave._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

_I stood facing her on the path. Left, was my home, right was hers. This was where we would be separated once and for all. _

_"Hey, Ash," she called. _

_"Yeah?" I asked. _

_"I'm going to really miss you," she said. _

_"I'm going to really miss you too, Misty. Let's make a new promise though. Let's promise to meet again soon. I promise you that we will meet again someday. I know you will be a great gym leader. Good luck." _

_Once again, the hot tears stung my eyes. I pulled my cap down over my eyes to hide that I was crying. She pulled my cap over my eyes, and wiped my tears away. "Don't worry. We will meet again soon. You know why I know that?" _

_"Why?" _

_"Because.. I love you." she told me. And with that I felt something soft on my lips. She was kissing me. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was something I would never forget._

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew

Who knew

_I'm on my journey without her now and I miss her everyday. I dream about her every night and I talk to her as much as I can, but it's never enough. I always thought she would be around for me when I needed her, but ironically, I realized, it wasn't any stranger that took her away, but it was her sisters; her selfish sisters. _

_In 3 years, the girl who's bike I crashed who then promised to follow me till I payed her back who then became my best friend then something more, would be gone. _

_**Who Knew? **_

The End


End file.
